


Pressure Dripping Off Your Shoulders

by fadedhues



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, implied past Arthur/ooc, pornstar!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedhues/pseuds/fadedhues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur used to be a porn star. Eames doesn't know.</p>
<p>Well, now he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure Dripping Off Your Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for "A/E pornstar AU," over on my [tumblr](http://drabbledreams.tumblr.com/), and I meant to write something very, very different. Oh well. Title is from "Just a Little Bit" by Kids of 88.

“Arthur,” he hears from the bedroom. Eames sounds a bit distressed, voice high and sharp. “Can you come here for a moment?”

He sets the Chinese takeout down on the kitchen counter and goes into the bedroom. “What’s—” He sees Eames, who is staring wide-eyed and gaping at the computer screen.

The computer screen on which he is currently giving another guy head. It’s a video from a few years ago. The guy, Arthur remembers, had been pushy and mouthy and too talkative, too much, “Yeah, I’m gonna fuck that pretty ass so hard, gonna fuck you up,” and not enough delivery. It had been a lackluster shoot, to say the least.

“Um,” he says.

“Um, indeed,” Eames agrees faintly. The video is still going, and Arthur can hear the slurping sounds, can hear the blonde guy’s moans, and it leaves a sour taste in the back of his throat, like he’s giving him head all over again.

He leaps over and closes the window, and the noise comes to a stop. He’s immediately relieved before remembering that, oh yeah, Eames has just found his pornstar past.

Eames, who is currently staring at Arthur with what is probably a lot of hurt and a little bit of confusion and anger, mouth still agape, cheeks flushed (Arthur distantly thinks that Eames is probably really turned on right now, and a quick glance down to Eames’ crotch confirms the theory, but _priorities, Arthur!_ ).

Eames starts to say, “Arthur—”

“Don’t freak out.”

“But—”

“Don’t freak out.”

Eames looks a little bit angrier than he did five seconds ago. “Arthur, you—”

“Don’t freak out!”

“Arthur!” Eames roars. “Let me talk!”

Arthur quiets and takes a small step back. He glances at Eames, who looks significantly more upset. “Don’t freak out,” he mutters, and Eames makes a choked growling-moan-noise and throws his hands into the air. “Sorry,” Arthur finally says, and Eames leans back in the chair.

He presses his fingertips together. “So,” he says mildly, “you did porn.”

Arthur nods.

“And,” his voice raises, “you—you don’t do it anymore, right? You’re not—”

“No, god no,” Arthur quickly assures him. “I quit the business right before we met.”

“So, while we—”

“No.”

“You haven’t—”

“No.”

Eames raises his eyebrows. “You’re doing it again,” he points out. “Cutting me off.”

“I would say I’m sorry, but I’m not,” he retorts, and it makes Eames grin.

That’s a positive sign.

“So,” he says slowly, “what now? Does this—does this change anything?”

Eames purses his lips and shakes his head slowly. “No, no, I don’t—I mean, I was shocked, but since you’ve quit, it’s not as big of a deal as I had imagined.”

The two stare at each other, and Arthur wants to break the heavy silence settling over them. “You know,” he (almost) purrs, “there is one good thing that could come of this.”

“Oh?”

He clambers into Eames’ lap, settling his hands on the top of the black computer chair. “We could always make our own videos and sell them if we ever need any extra money.”

Eames grins and sets his hands on Arthur’s sides. “That sounds like a grand idea.”

“Glad you think so,” he says lowly, and Eames’ fingers tighten on his waist.


End file.
